Mi Pequeño Corazón
by Anita-Chan
Summary: Un nuevo año, trae un nuevo San Valentín. Pero este año Hinata esta decidida a ya no intentarlo… o al menos eso creía One-shot Naruhina, mal summary Gomen!


Hola!!!

Nuevo One-Shot ^///^

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mi pequeño corazón

Era una mañana demasiado tranquila, todo transcurría con la misma normalidad de cada acostumbrada mañana. Solo que había algo diferente en el ambiente el cual era cubierto por un delicioso aroma que comenzaba a inundar cada rincón de la prestigiosa residencia Hyūga, ya que dentro de la cocina se encontraba la heredera del clan preparando algo que a juzgar por el olor rápidamente se identificaba como un esquicito chocolate.

—_Delicioso…— _decía Hinata al probar un poco con su dedo, provocando que una dulce sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Traía puesto un delantal blanco y sujetaba su cabello con un pañuelo blanco que adornaba su rostro…. Pero esperen esto ya había sucedido antes, lo cual nos da a entender que ese día se festejaba el muy conocido _Día de San Valentín_.

— ¡_Están listos!—_Pronunció eufóricamente al tiempo que levantaba un gran tazón con diminutos chocolates en forma de corazón, pero repentinamente la dulce sonrisa que había mostrado despareció dejando ver una deje de tristeza en sus ojos perlados. Tomó un de los pequeños chocolates que estaban envueltos cuidadosamente en una envoltura metálica rosa dispuesta a probarlo cuando….

—_Hinata-sama— _la voz de Neji a su espalda la hizo detenerse y que casi tirara el pequeño chocolate por la sorpresa, rápidamente lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y giró en dirección de donde la voz había provenido —_Hiashi-sama quería saber si ya se había marchado….. Pero a lo que puedo ver…veo que aun no esta lista… ¿No es así?...—_habló el genio Hyūga, ya que usando los más impresionantes dotes de deducción, fue capaz de interpretar que Hinata aun no salía a donde tenia que ir…

"Oh por Kami-sama… Se me olvido que tenia que ir al hospital por los resultados de mi padre" pensaba Hinata algo nerviosa "Se suponía que tenia que ir desde hace horas… y yo aquí haciendo chocolates… y lo peor es que Neji me esta mirando muy feo…y a los chocolates ¿Querrá uno? " de repente se distrajo del tema principal ya que la expresión de Neji había cambiado notoriamente y las miradas que le daba a los chocolates lo delataba por completo y sin poder evitarlo una risita se le escapó a Hinata causando que la fría mirada del genio Hyūga regresada al ser descubierto asechando los chocolates—Y-yo ya me iba… Etto... ¡Adiós!— pronuncio Hinata antes de salir a toda prisa del lugar.

"_Espero que Neji-Nii-San no se acabe mis chocolatitos…." _Pensaba resignadamente Hinata con una cara de preocupación. Repentinamente su vista se fijo en una pareja que se lograba observar en la lejanía, la chica le regalaba un hermoso obsequio al joven que la acompañaba y al abrirlo se encontró con la sorpresa de un delicioso chocolate. Después ambos se abrazaron y se marcharon de ese lugar tomados de la mano…. "_Naruto-kun" _a su mente llegó ese pensamiento sin poder evitarlo, cada año sin falta Hinata siempre preparaba un delicioso chocolate que decía_ Para el futuro Hokage, De su más ferviente admiradora _o por lo menos el segundo chocolate que preparó el año pasado decía eso ya que cada año cambiaba la frase. Pero como cada año siempre pasaba lo mismo, jamás se atrevía a entregarlo.

Y recordando el aparatoso resultado que obtuvo con la ayuda de Sakura, decidió dejar de intentar. Así que ese año decidió tomar medidas extremas, ese año no prepararía ese chocolate que jamás terminaba en manos de su dueño… pero la costumbre la venció y ese año solo preparó unos mini chocolates solo por diversión.

Al estar tan sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado hasta el hospital de Konoha de no ser por la aparición de Sakura se habría pasado de largo…— ¡_Hinata! ¿A dónde vas?—_ preguntó Sakura con gran interés, provocando que Hinata se detuviera en seco y que levantara su mirada volteando en todas direcciones para observar lo que había a su alrededor.

—_Discúlpame Sakura, venia a buscarte a ti—_respondió cordialmente Hinata acercándose a Sakura la cual se sorprendió por la respuesta. — _¿A mi?—_ preguntó Sakura recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte de Hinata al tiempo que asentía ligeramente.

Momentos después Hinata se despedía cordialmente de Sakura ya que ambas se habían dirigido hasta el despacho de Shizune en busca de los dichosos resultados. No era nada grave, tan solo se trataba de algunas pruebas que Hiashi se realizaba para su tratamiento en contra de la caída del cabello. Ya que por la edad y por ser un ferviente seguidor y creyente de la frase _No es solo cabello, es mi vida_ había estado realizándose toda clase de tratamientos y hasta estaba preparando una cita para un trasplante de cabello.

— ¡_Hinata espera!—_justo antes de que Hinata abriera la puerta para retirarse, Sakura la llamó —_ ¿Este año si piensas dárselo?— _preguntó Sakura con una mirada acusadora causando que la pobre Hinata casi soltara los resultados de su padre por la repentina pregunta.

—Etto…y-yo no s-se de que hablas Sakura…—Hinata intentó evadir la pregunta de Sakura — ¡Vamos no te hagas la que no sabes!, la vez anterior no sabia para quien era el chocolate pero ahora que lo se tengo la estrategia perfecta para que se lo des…— habló Sakura con una mirada confiada —No, Sakura…este año no are nada. Creo que ya me resigne a que jamás seré capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos— dijo Hinata con un tono triste, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sakura y en un intento por devolverle la confianza a su amiga dijo —Pero Hinata, aun estamos a tiempo, además todo este año he estado practicando mi receta y se me ocurrió que también le podríamos agregar algo de hígado de…—

— _¡Gracias pero no es necesario Sakura!— _Hinata interrumpió abruptamente a Sakura con un fuerte grito que la desconcertó totalmente _"oh no, lo dije muy fuerte"_ al darse cuenta de su imprudencia agregó —_N-no quiero ser grosera Sakura…pero tengo algo de prisa. Ralamente agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero ya estoy decidida a no intentarlo— _dicho esto Hinata abrió la puerta del despacho y salió definitivamente de la habitación —_Esta ben Hinata, pero recuerda que si cambias de opinión, estaré aquí— _terminó diciendo Sakura antes de Hinata cerrara la puerta.

"Uff….menos mal que me libre de esta… realmente no me quiero imaginar que es lo que quería agregarle Sakura a su receta" pensaba Hinata al tiempo que un escalofrío la asediaba con solo recordar el sabor de eso que Sakura llamaba chocolate.

— ¡_Jovencita! podrías venir un momento—_ repentinamente la voz de una mujer anciana llamó la atención de Hinata haciendo que esta volteara en su dirección, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que efectivamente la llamaba a ella, así que se acercó a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de una de las puerta de una habitación del hospital.

—Puedo pedirte un favor jovencita… como veras yo soy una vieja anciana, débil y enfermiza y no puedo moverme con tanta facilidad—habló la mujer con un tono fatalista al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos las manos de Hinata y la miraba con los ojos cristalizados.

—C-claro…a-are lo que pueda— pronunció Hinata algo extrañada por la actitud fatalista de la mujer —Veras mi nombre es Kugura y mi nieta esta hospitalizada en este lugar por una grave enfermedad que debilita completamente su cuerpo evitando que pueda caminar…—decía la anciana al tiempo que guiaba a Hinata hasta la habitación.

Al entrar sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña niña de aproximadamente seis años de edad, estaba sentada en su cama observando fijamente por la ventana. Su cabello era de un rubio claro, unos tonos debajo del rubio de Naruto, el cual sujetaba en dos conguitos dejando caer su larga y ondulada cabellera con gracia. Sus ojos eran enormes de un extraño color rosado y sujetaba entre sus brazos un lindo peluche blanco en forma de conejito.

—_Abuela ¿eres tú?—_preguntó la pequeña al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba al tiempo que giraba su rostro para encontrar a su abuela acompañada de una joven así que envuelta en la curiosidad pregunto— ¿_Quien es ella?—_

—_Esta jovencita se a ofrecido "voluntariamente" para ayudarnos con tu problema— _dijo la anciana haciendo énfasis en las palabras y acercándose a su nieta con una gran sonrisa provocando que el rostro de la niña se iluminara notoriamente _"¿Qué? Pero si ella fue la que me pidió ayuda" _pensaba Hinata —_por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas niña?—_preguntó la anciana con toda naturalidad haciendo que Hinata se desconcertara un poco por el repentino cambio de humor y de semblante de la mujer "_Que paso con el tono fatalista" _pensaba Hinata.

—Mi nombre es Hinata y ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? —Preguntó Hinata con una amable sonrisa —Mi nombre es Tomoyo, pero puedes decirme Momo-chan y este es Miko-chan— dijo la pequeña levantando a su pequeño conejito al aire para Hinata lo pudiera ver —Y dime ¿en que quieres que te ayude? — Preguntó Hinata esperando la respuesta de la niña —Me gustaría que le entregaras este chocolate y esta carta a mi novio— decía la pequeña niña al tiempo que sacaba de quien sabe donde el ya mencionado chocolate envuelto en una linda caja adornada con algunos listones junto con la carta.

"¿Que? Tan pequeña y ya tiene novio….esto de alguna manera me deprime, yo ni siquiera he sido capaz de mantener una charla decente con Naruto-kun sin desmayarme" pensaba Hinata algo triste— ¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó la pequeña niña junto a su abuela, ya que repentinamente el semblante de Hinata se había obscurecido notoriamente ya que una aura obscura la rodeaba —N-no…n-no me pasa nada…hehehe— Respondió torpemente recuperando su estado normal.

—_M-mejor dime ¿Dónde vive tu novio?— _preguntó Hinata para cambiar la conversación — ¡_No lo se!— _respondió eufóricamente la pequeña causando que la cara de Hinata mostrara evidente confusión.

— ¿_No lo sabes?_ Entonces supongo que ¿sabes a que escuela asiste? —Nuevamente Hinata preguntó

— ¡No lo se!—

— ¿Es algún vecino tuyo?—

— ¡No!—

—Entonces ¿Esta hospitalizado aquí?—

— ¡No!—

—Por lo menos ¿sabes como se llama?—

— ¡No lo se!—

—Entonces ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo?—

— ¡No lo se!—

Hinata comenzaba a desesperarse, al recibir solo esa respuesta "_Como se supone que voy a entregarle ese chocolate a su "novio" si ni siquiera sabe donde encontrarlo_" pensaba Hinata, hasta que la pequeña habló nuevamente.

—_Lo que pasa es que él no sabe que es mi novio y por eso quiero darle este chocolate para que se entere_...— dijo la pequeña al tiempo que un lindo rubor adornaba sus mejillas, lo cual a Hinata le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo ya que era casi como estarse mirando en un espejo_ — lo mejor será que te esplique como lo conocí…— _dijo la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa —_Fue un día que mi abuela no se encontraba y yo estaba jugando con Miko-chan pero accidentalmente Miko-chan se cayó por la ventana. Me puse muy triste porque pensé que jamás volvería a ver a Miko-chan pero repentinamente un joven muy apuesto entró por la ventana y en sus manos sujetaba a Miko-chan, estaba muy contenta por verla de nuevo. Después El me dio a Miko-chan y me sonrió amablemente y dijo que tenía algo de prisa y salió nuevamente por la ventana y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver…—_ decía la pequeña con ambas manos juntas a la altura de su pecho al tempo que miraba melancólicamente por la ventana mientras que su abuela lloraba mares por la emotividad de la historia.

—_Entonces ¿me ayudaras a encontrarlo?— _preguntó la pequeña mirando con ojos de corderito a Hinata, repentinamente la abuela de la niña apareció a una velocidad asombrosa justo frente a Hinata volviendo a sujetar sus manos con fuerza y mirándola con los llorosos al tiempo que le decía — ¡_Por favor! ayuda a mi nieta. Si yo tuviera la fuerza y la juventud necesaria, ¡créeme! yo misma lo buscaría. Pero solo soy una anciana débil y enfermiza que muy apenas puede moverse con facilidad…—_

Hinata dio un profundo suspiro y sin más opción dijo_ —Esta bien…lo buscare… —_y en una reacción inesperada la anciana la abrazo fuertemente casi sacándole el aire a la pobre Hinata al tiempo que decía _Gracias _a todo pulmón… _—P-pero… p-por lo menos d-dime… ¿C-cómo… era …él?— _preguntó entrecortadamente por la falta de aire haciendo que la anciana la soltara rápidamente y que se colocara al lado de su nieta "¿_Que no se supone que esta débil?" _pensaba Hinata.

— ¡Claro que si! Él era muy guapo, su cabello era dorado ¡casi como el sol! Y estaba algo despeinado, sus ojos eran muy bonitos del mismo color que el cielo y…—pronunciaba con gran entusiasmo la pequeña, era tanta su emoción que no notó como repentinamente el color pálido de Hinata que ahora adornaba su piel era casi enfermizo y pareciera que prácticamente había dejado de respirar ya que su corazón pareció haberse detenido completamente. Era como si hubiera entrado en una especie de trance y que el mundo prácticamente se había detenido para ella "!Oh no! …Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede ser él… !claro que no! debe ser una coincidencia… ¡PERO A QUIEN ENGAÑO! ¿Cuántos rubios despeinados de ojos azules existen en Konoha?" pensaba la pobre Hinata, la cual parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento…

—Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus curiosas marcas en sus mejill…—

—_NO PUEDE SER, SI SE TRATA DE NARUTO-KUN—_ Momo-chan no logró terminar su detallada descripción ya que repentinamente Hinata había gritado a todo pulmón sin siquiera pensarlo — ¡_Entonces lo conoces!— _gritó emocionada la pequeña —_L-lo s-siento p-pero no p-puedo hacerlo…y-yo n…—_trataba de justificarse Hinata pero no logro terminar ya que a medida que hablaba lograba ver como el rostro de la pequeña Momo-chan se tensaba hasta llegar al punto donde en cualquier momento soltaría el llanto….

"_No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer…" —Esta bien…te ayudare…yo le entregare tu chocolate y tu carta a Naruto-kun…—_dijo Hinata con los ojos cerrados con un tono de resignación, repentinamente sintió dos pares de manos aprisionándose con las suyas con mucha fuerza y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la pequeña Momo-chan y la anciana Kugura justo frente a ella…

— ¡_Gracias!—_ decían ambas con los ojos cristalizados —_N-no se suponía que no podías caminar...—_dijo Hinata ante la repentina recuperación de Momo-chan ya que esta estaba de cuclillas sobre orilla de la cama justo frente a Hinata y al darse cuenta de su posición, rápidamente regreso hasta su posición inicial y se recostó como antes…

—_P-pero si se la entregaras ¿verdad?—_preguntó la niña totalmente esperanzada, haciendo que a Hinata se le doblegara el corazón ya que al parecer no solo la manera de sonrojarse era lo único que tenían en común —_A-are lo que p-pueda…— _dicho esto tomó el chocolate y la carta y salió del hospital.

"Ahora que se supone que voy a hacer…ni siquiera fui capaz de entregarle mi propio chocolate, además le dije a Sakura que este año no lo intentaría y si me llegara a ver dándole esto…seguramente pensaría que no le tuve confianza y si alguien más me ve podría confundir las cosas en especial Neji-nii-san… y Naruto-kun podría pensar que yo se los regale…bueno eso no seria tan malo pero Momo-chan confió en mi… ¡no puede ser! Ahora como se lo doy sin que nadie me vea" pensaba Hinata demasiado preocupada "tranquila Hinata…por ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrarlo… veamos a estas horas siempre esta entrenando… !Eso es!" .

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete, se encontraba un apuesto rubio entrenando arduamente como siempre lo hacía. El esfuerzo con que realizaba sus precisión movimientos provocaba que su cuerpo se cubriera por diminutas gotitas de sudor que en algunos casos rodaban delicadamente por su rostro hasta estrellarse contra suelo además de que debido al sudor se había quitado su ya conocida chaqueta naranja dejando al descubierto sus brazos, era tanta su concentración que no se dio cuenta que desde algunos minutos atrás una chica de cabellera negra azulada se había quedado embelesada observándolo con las mejillas rojas.

"Wow…se ve tan…!SEXY!...!No! que estoy pensando, debo concentrarme en mi misión… veamos, como se lo doy sin que me vea… ¡ya lo tengo!..." con sumo cuidado Hinata se alejó de donde el rubio estaba y se acercó cuidadosamente hasta donde se encontraban tres grandes troncos ya que en uno de ellos se encontraba la antes mencionada chaqueta, silenciosamente colocó el chocolate y la carta sobre la chaqueta y salió rápidamente del lugar. "Por fin me libré de ese problema…cuando Naruto-kun termine de entrenar y valla por su chaqueta se encontrara con el chocolate y así jamás sospechara de mi…"

— _¡HINATA-CHAN! ¿Porqué no se lo entregaste?—_repentinamente y de la nada apareció Kugura cargando en su espalda a la pequeña Momo-chan la cual tenia sus ojos vidriosos —_Hinata-chan tu me prometiste que se lo darías…— _dijo la pequeña al tiempo que le mostraba a Hinata el chocolate y la carta — _¿Qué? Momo-chan ¿De donde lo tomaste?— _pregunto Hinata demasiado sorprendida —_Estaba en un gran tronco…— _respondió la pequeña —_Momo-chan se suponía que Naruto-kun lo tendría que encontrar ahí…— _trató de explicar Hinata — ¡Ups!_…— _pronunció la pequeña con una cara boba —_Momo-chan ya que estas tu aquí ¿porqué mejor no se lo das tú?—_preguntó Hinata con algo de incertidumbre —_E-es que me da mucha pena…— _respondió Momo-chan con un color rojizo en sus mejillas_ "y que crees que a mi no" _pensó Hinata.

Rápidamente Hinata le quito el chocolate y la carta y corrió nuevamente hasta el campo de entrenamiento con la esperanza de que Naruto aun siguiera entrenando, a lo lejos aun lograba ver la chaqueta naranja de Naruto encima del tronco así que acelero más el paso pero justo antes de que llegara Naruto apreció de la nada y tomo su chaqueta. Afortunadamente Hinata reaccionó a tiempo y antes de que Naruto la viera se escondió detrás de unos arboles cercanos "_No, esto no puede estar pasando…"_ pensó justo antes de que Naruto saliera velozmente dando agiles saltos.

"_tranquila Hinata…esto solo es un pequeño tropiezo, ahora solo tengo que pensar en otro plan" _pensaba Hinata demasiado preocupada ya que Naruto se había dirigido hasta el centro de la aldea en donde estaría más expuesta e ser vista por cualquiera, de pronto observo que Naruto se detuvo a descansar frente a un establecimiento de comida "_Perfecto, ahora que no hay nadie se lo puedo dar…pero ¿Cómo? si me muero de los nervios…" _repentinamente una idea llegó a ella, levantó sus manos y realizó unos cuantos sellos y una nube de polvo apareció alrededor de ella y al desvanecerse se encontraba una replica exacta de Kakashi_ "de este modo el no me reconocerá y tampoco notara mi nerviosismo…" _

— _¡Oi ! Naruto—_habló Hinata tratando de sonar lo más Kakashi posible — ¡_Kakashi-Sensei! Hace mucho que no te veía—_ dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata con mucha alegría, pero a medida que Naruto se acercaba el corazón de Hinata comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido y sentía que las piernas le comenzaban a fallar y lo peor fue cuando el rubio llegó hasta ella, ya que lograba sentir como un intenso color rojizo comenzaba a aglomerarse en su cara y todo lo que tenia pensado decir desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Afortunadamente por la mascara no se notó el color de sus mejillas y gracias a una reprenda mental recupero un poco de su autocontrol…

—_N-Naruto-k…!Naruto!... ¿C-cuántos chocolates has recibido hoy?—_preguntó Hinata esperando el mejor momento para entregarlo, repentinamente el semblante alegre de Naruto se entristeció al tiempo que una sonrisa melancólica aparecía en su rostro —_Los mismos de cada año…como siempre jamás recibo nada en estas fechas…— _esa respuesta fue como una balde de agua fría para Hinata, ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso? Era obvio que Naruto se sintiera triste al no recibir chocolates, si tienes al chico más codiciado de toda Konoha en tu equipo es más que obvio que al ver como el recibe toneladas de chocolates y tú nada esas fechas te deprimieran por completo.

Hinata comenzó a bajar su mirada, en el fondo se sentía culpable por la tristeza de Naruto. Cada año tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar esa tristeza, pero por su timidez jamás se atrevió a entregarlo y con ello lo único que logro fue que su querido Naruto se deprimiera… "_pero ya no será así" —Naruto, tengo que retirarme. Pero quédate aquí, no te muevas, Volveré pronto…mejor dicho alguien vendrá— _decía Hinata al tiempo que se retiraba del lugar —_Pero Kakashi-Sensei…— decía Naruto — ¡Quédate ahí!— _dijo autoritariamente Hinata haciendo que Naruto cerrara la boca al instante.

Hinata corrió velozmente alejándose de Naruto y cerciorándose de que nadie la viera deshizo la transformación y decididamente retomo su camino para entregarle personalmente el chocolate a Naruto. Pero al acercarse lo suficiente logro verlo aun esperando en el mismo lugar, repentinamente una sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago comenzó a invadirla y a medida que avanzaba sus piernas pedían fuerza pero estaba decidida a entregarla cuando…

— ¡_Hola Hinata!—_Kiba junto con Akamaru había aparecido repentinamente frénate a ella causándole un fuerte susto —_Hinata…no me digas que por fin te vas a animar a declárate—_dijo Kiba con una sonrisa picara en sus labios señalando las manos Hinata —_N-no…t-te equivocas Kiba-kun— _de inmediato un color carmín se apodero de sus mejillas al tiempo que bajaba su mirada para ver el chocolate que estaba entre sus manos pero algo faltaba — _¿y la carta? ¿Dónde esta la carta?—_decía Hinata algo desesperada — _¿Cuál? Te refieres a esa—_dijo Kiba demasiado tranquilo al tiempo que señalaba en la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Naruto, lentamente y temiendo lo pero Hinata giró su mirada solo para encontrarse con la imagen de la carta de Momo-chan siendo arrastrada lejos de ella por el viento — ¡_No puede ser!—_grito Hinata al tiempo que corría detrás de la carta.

Por su parte Kiba solo se quedo observando como Hinata desaparecía del lugar detrás de la carta —_Akamaru, será mejor que nos vallamos— _dijo antes de que el enorme perro corriera detrás de él, pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraron con un muy desesperado Naruto que aun seguía esperando a su querido Sensei — ¡_Naruto! — _Gritó emocionado Kiba seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru — _¿Qué te pasa Naruto? te veo muy irritado— _preguntó Kiba —_Hola Kiba…Es solo que Kakashi-Sensei me dijo que lo espera aquí ó que alguien vendría…la verdad no le entendí muy bien—_dijo Naruto con un tono de fastidio.

—_A la única persona que he visto por aquí es a Hinata y parece ser que por fin se va a animar a hacerlo— _respondió Kiba con mucha tranquilidad — _¿A hacerlo? ¿Hacer Que? —_preguntó Naruto sin entender nada —_me refiero a que por fin te va a dar el chocolate— _Naruto se había quedado estático, como si no creyera lo que sus iodos escuchaban — ¿_H-Hinata me va a regalar un chocolate?— _preguntó Naruto con incredulidad —_Si, cada año prepara un delicioso chocolate pero jamás se atreve a dártelo— _respondió Kiba —_Pero ¿Por qué no se atreve?—_cuestionaba Naruto aun con incredulidad —_Es por que es demasiado tímida y creo que este año tampoco se atreverá ya que hace poco la vi muy decidida con un chocolate y una carta pero al final se fue…—_

— _¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?— _pregunto Naruto con cara de preocupación —_No lo se— _Respondió Kiba causando que Naruto lo mirara con desaprobación —_Nos veremos después Naruto, por cierto te has estado perdiendo de un manjar todos estos años ya que Hinata siempre termina dándome a mi los chocolates para no desperdiciarlos…!Hasta luego!— _dijo Kiba justo antes de salir montado sobre el lomo de Akamaru, Naruto por su parte aun seguía sin creerlo "¿s_erá verdad? _¿_Realmente Hinata a estado preparando chocolates solo para mi?… Un momento…" — ¡Maldito cara de perro, entonces todos estos años te has estado comiendo mis chocolates! ¡Me las pagaras!—_gritó Naruto al darse cuenta de ese detalle pero sin ser escuchado por Kiba ya que este ya se había alejado demasiado "_Después me las pagara, ahora tengo que buscar a Hinata antes de que se arrepienta" _y dicho eso Naruto salió en busca de Hinata.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la aldea una agitada Hinata corría detrás de una traviesa carta que se escabullía entre el viento — _¡ven aquí pedazo de papel!— _era tanta su determinación por atraparla que no se dio cuenta de que la carta la estaba guiando hasta un grupo de personas, repentinamente uno de ellos atrapó la carta con facilidad haciendo que Hinata se detuviera solo para encontrarse con Neji, Lee y TenTen quienes estaban entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento —_Nii-san gracias por atraparla— _pronunció Hinata al tiempo que se acercaba a Neji para que le entregara la carta, Neji extendió su mano con la intención de devolverla cuando TenTen se la arrebató de las manos.

— _¿Qué es esto? Hinata no me digas que por fin te le vas a declarar—_dijo TenTen con una expresión Juguetona en su rostro — ¡_¿Qué?!_ —gritaron al unísono Neji y Hinata — _¿Cómo que te vas a declarar? Mas te vale que no se trate de Naruto—_habló demandantemente Neji causando que Hinata articulara una mueca de preocupación —_N-no…y-yo solo—_trataba de decir Hinata — ¿_Te le vas a declarar a Naruto? ¡Yosh! Ya era hora de que ustedes dos dejaran que sus llamas de la juventud ardieran— _repentinamente Lee grito haciendo que la pobre Hinata casi se desmayara "¿_Como es posible que todo el mundo conozca mis sentimientos por Naruto? y ¿Por qué rayos parece ser que él es el único que no lo sabe? " _

—_N-no es lo que piensan…— _logró pronunciar Hinata justo antes de arrebatarle la carta a TenTen y salir huyendo de ese lugar — ¡_Yo quiero ser testigo del momento en que sus llamas de la juventud ardan como una sola!—_dijo Lee justo antes de salir corriendo detrás de Hinata— ¡_Espera Hinata-sama, no dejare que le entregues esa carta a Naruto!—_gritó Neji saliendo detrás de Lee — ¡_Neji, Lee mas les vale que no se metan! — _Gritó TenTen imitando a sus compañeros de equipo.

— _¡Pronto la llama de la juventud de Naruto ardera con la intensidad de mil soles!—…— ¡No si yo lo encuentro primero!—…— ¡Ustedes dos están locos, déjenlos en paz!—… —Uff…los perdí…—_se escucho la voz de Hinata en una pequeña calle detrás de un establecimiento de armas muy conocida a las orillas de la aldea, que había usado como escondite para escapar del Lee, TenTen y por supuesto de Neji "_Bien ahora a continuar con mi misión" _se dijo mentalmente Hinata "_Pero ahora ¿como lo encuentro?, seguramente debe estar comiendo en Ichiraku's Ramen ó tal vez este con Sakura… ó tal vez este siendo torturado por Neji-nii-san por mi culpa_…"

— ¡Hinata!—repentinamente una voz muy conocida para ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con una mirada azulada que la observaban con dulzura. Se quedó sin aliento con tan solo verlo parado en ese lugar tan alejado, al parecer había llegado corriendo hasta ahí ya que su respiración era agitada pero aun así su semblante mostraba ilusión. Lentamente el comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a escasos pasos de ella, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento él lo notaria y que sin más nuevamente se desmayaría

—_Hi-Hinata…t-tú __¿__M-me estabas buscando?— _preguntó nerviosamente el rubio, estaba totalmente nervioso, le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía rápidamente sin mencionar el constante cosquilleo que se llevaba a acabo en su estomago. Pero al ver como Hinata intentaba inútilmente de decir algo ya que solo habría sus labios pero las palabras no brotaban le causo una enorme ansiedad por acercarse más a ella, una inimaginable necesidad por probar esos labios rosados que lo seducían con tanta facilidad, lo comenzaron a asechar con tanta necesidad y fuerza que poco a poco comenzó a disminuir la enorme brecha que los separaban.

Hinata no sabía que hacer ó como reaccionar, ya lo tenía en frente, a solas, los dos, juntos, sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Era perfecto para darle el bendito chocolate y la carta, pero al tenerlo tan cerca de ella y al perderse en esos océanos que la observaban con tanto detenimiento, simplemente se quedo en blanco. Lentamente observó como Naruto comenzaba a acercarse más a ella hasta quedar separados por escasos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, casi lograba sentir su cálida respiración chocar frente a ella hasta que…

— _¡Háganlo de una buena vez!—…_ Ambos fueron sacados de su momento romántico por la intromisión de una voz chillona proveniente de una rubia escandalosa que ya estaba desesperada por la falta de acción por parte de ambos — ¡_Vamos Naruto enciende tu llama de la juventud!—…— ¡Cállate Lee!—…— ¡Vamos Hinata están tan cerca de lograrlo, no te preocupes no estoy molesta por que no hayas querido mi ayuda…veo que tu sola lo has sabido manejarlo bien!—…— ¡Ya era hora hermanita!—… — Que problemáticos son…—…—Shhh…cállate Shika…que están en la mejor parte—… — ¡pero que demo…!— _trató de decir Naruto ya que ambos se encontraban rodeados por la mitad de la aldea observando con detalle los _progresos _de la pareja, sin mencionar que fue gracias al chisme que se había regado por un escandaloso shinobi de protuberantes cejotas con una adictiva fascinación por el color verde que se había paseado por toda la aldea gritando sin parar:

"_Tengo que encontrar a Naruto antes de que Hinata le declare su amor y que ambos dejen arder la llama de su juventud al máximo" _seguido muy de cerca por su compañera de equipo que intentaba inútilmente de callar a su escandaloso amigo. Claro esto había sido después de haber atado al prestigioso genio Hyūga en un árbol cercano para que no interrumpiera que _las llamas de su juventud ardieran al máximo._

Hinata comenzó a sentirse mareada tanto que repentinamente todo se torno obscuro y dejo de saber de ella, por su parte Naruto se encontraba peor, jamás pensó que toda la aldea se aglomerar solo para ver que pasaba así que en un rápido movimiento tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos justo antes de que ella cayera salió a toda velocidad dejando a los intrusos detrás, temiendo que los siguieran se entre un grupo de arboles que estaba rodeado por unos especies de helecho que los ocultaban perfectamente…

—_Creo que ya los perdimos Hinata-chan— _dijo Naruto al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada a algún intruso pero bajo su mirada al no recibir respuesta por parte de Hinata y se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba inconsciente. Al instante una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo aun con la chica en sus brazos, la recostó suavemente sobre sus piernas y después delicadamente con una de sus manos retiro algunos traviesos mechones de cabello que ocultaban su rostro "_Es…tan linda…"_ repentinamente su mirada se centro en lo que sus manos sujetaban se trataba de un chocolate envuelto en una linda caja adornada con algunos listones junto con una carta. La carta llamó la atención de Naruto y la quiso tomar cuando repentinamente Hinata despertó y…

Hinata poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, lentamente lograba distinguir la silueta de una persona y se sentía demasiado cómoda. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargada por Naruto y los más impactante fue la cercanía de él hacia ella y en una reacción involuntaria se levantó de pronto y sin querer le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente… —_N-Naruto-kun_…_ Estas b-bien…—_ habló Hinata al notar como Naruto yacía inconsciente en el suelo "_Hay no que hice… pobre Naruto-kun" _rápidamente se levantó de Naruto y comenzó a llamarlo pero al ver que este poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar, nuevamente ese nerviosísimo regresó a ella y en una reacción inesperado dejó el chocolate sobre Naruto y salió huyendo de ahí.

Lentamente Naruto abrió sus ojos, intentó llamar a Hinata pero al no recibir respuesta se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo. Se intentó levantar y escucho el sonido de algo caer al suelo, nuevamente se inclinó y levantó la caja con el chocolate y la carta "_Hinata…" _tomó la carta con mucho cuidado como si ese pedazo de papel fuera a deshacerse con el más ligera toque, la abrió con cautela, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido ya que en ese papel encontraría las palabras que le dirían lo que Hinata sentía por el y con la ansiedad más grande que jamás hubiera sentido comenzó a leer…

— _¿Qué es esto?—_Dijo con una cara entre incredulidad y decepción ya que la carta decía:

Gracias por devolverme a Miko-Chan, Te quiere Momo-chan y Miko-chan

— _¡Naruto!—_ repentinamente la penetrante voz de Neji irrumpió en el lugar, provocando que Naruto soltara la caja con el chocolate — _Gracias al maldito de Lee no logre evitar esa confesión, pero si piensas corresponderle más te vale que no juegues con ella… se muy bien de tu atracción por Sakura y por nada del mudo voy a permitir que juegues con los sentimientos de Hinata… !Me has escuchado Naruto!—_Neji habló amenazantemente provocando que Naruto se enfureciera —_Escúchame bien Neji, yo ¡jamás! Seria capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Hinata y tú no conoces para nada la relación que yo tengo con Sakura. Ella para mí es como mi hermana y…— _

—_Hinata también es como mi hermana y por su felicidad estoy dispuesto a defenderla de todo y eso te incluye a ti— _Interrumpió Neji abruptamente provocando que la furia de Naruto aumentara cuando…

— _¡Cuidado!— _ahora la voz de Kiba irrumpió en el lugar y de la nada un liquido de extraña procedencia se estampo justo en el rostro de Neji dándole tiempo a Naruto de escapar "_Hubiera preferido darle su merecido a Neji pero primero tengo que aclarar las cosas con Hinata" _pensaba Naruto al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar.

Mientras tanto en un puente que atravesaba un caudaloso rio cerca de la aldea, se encontraba Hinata recargada en la barandilla del puente con la respiración agitada, después de lo sucedido con Naruto salió a toda velocidad alejándose lo más lejos posible "_No puede ser, porque tenia que arruinarlo… ahora jamás tendré el valor suficiente de verlo a los ojos…" _pensaba Hinata con los ojos cerrados. Realmente se sentía mal después de todo lo sucedido, pero por lo menos había cumplido la promesa de Momo-chan…

Estaba a punto de retirarse a su casa cuando… — ¡_hasta que por fin te encuentro Hinata!— _Hinata se quedo como piedra al verlo nuevamente frente a ella — _Hinata creo que…no entendí tu carta...— _dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos diteras de su cabeza. Hinata tomó entre sus manos la carta y la leyó, repentinamente una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios — _N-Naruto-kun…l-lo que sucede es que…— _no logró terminar su oración ya que nuevamente se había quedado perdida en esos ojos azules al igual que Naruto que nuevamente esa necesidad por reducir el espacio que lo separaba regresó, nuevamente ambos comenzaron a reducir el espacio, tan solo era cuestión de centímetros…

— ¡_Hinata-chan! ¿Ya le entregaste mi carta?— _de la nada alguien había aparecido y había deshecho el momento, tratándose nada más y nada menos que de Momo-chan quien había aparecido junto con su abuela en el peor de los momentos. Totalmente resignada por la intromisión Hinata giró lentamente y con una gran sonrisa dijo —_Si Momo-chan, ya se la entregue junto con tu chocolate…—_

— _¿Y que te dijo?__—_ pregunto con una gran sonrisa la pequeña — _¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas tu misma?—_ dijo Hinata al tiempo que se movía un poco para que la pequeña niña lograra ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de Hinata. —_Oye, yo te conozco… eres a niña del hospital — _Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a la pequeña, por su parte Momo-chan asentía felizmente. Después Naruto observó a la anciana _— ¡Y usted es la vieja loca que se comió mi ramen y me dejo de paso su cuenta!_— grito Naruto al tiempo que señalaba a la mujer, ya que Naruto recordaba a la mujer cuando esta estaba comiendo en Ichiraku's ramen y arrasó con tres platos extra grandes y después intentó comerse un plato de Naruto con la escusa de que era una mujer vieja, débil y enfermiza y que por eso tenia que alimentarse bien. Al principio Naruto acepto pero cuando la mujer ya llevaba su séptimo plato a Naruto ya no alcanzó para pagar y antes de que pudiera reclamarle esta ya se había ido dejándolo con la cuenta de los siete platos y aparte con los tres platos extra grandes…

— _¡ya cállate mocoso! Se supone que un caballero debe de pagar la cuenta de las damas… ¡ó es acaso que no eres hombre! _—Reclamaba la anciana a las acusaciones de Naruto — ¡_claro que soy un caballero, pero no con las momias como tú!— _mientras Naruto y la anciana discutían la pequeña levantó su mirada y la fijo en Hinata y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo —_Gracias Hinata-chan—_ dicho esto la pequeña se balanceo un poco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Naruto — ¡_Abuela lo hice!— _decía la pequeña emocionada al tiempo de que la anciana salía corriendo a toda velocidad…

"_Que no se suponía que era débil y anciana…" _Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, después ambos se miraron y sonrieron después de todo Momo-chan era una niña encantadora… 

—_P-por cierto Naruto-kun ¿Dónde esta el chocolate que te dio Momo-chan?— _preguntó Hinata con curiosidad — ¡_lo deje entre esos arboles!— _gritó Naruto al recordar el paradero del chocolate —_Hinata-chan ¿me acompañarías a buscarlo?— preguntó _Naruto al tiempo que un color carmín cubría delicadamente sus mejillas _—me encantaría…— respondió amablemente, estaban a punto de caminar cuando Kiba apareció nuevamente frente a ellos…_

—_Hola chicos, creo que por fin todo se arregló entre ustedes ¿No es así?—_preguntó Kiba causando que ambos se sonrojaran —_esta bien si no me quieren decir no lo hagan, por cierto no saben que buena suerte tengo. Encontré un delicioso chocolate entre unos arboles y estaba delicioso— _repentinamente dijo Kiba antes se salir nuevamente sobre akamaru.

— _¿Qué? Maldito Kiba, otra vez te comiste mis chocolates... !Pero me las vas a pagar!— _gritó algo enfurecido Naruto —_bueno parece ser que me quedare sin chocolate otro año…— _dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar sin percatarse de que Hinata se había quedado en ese lugar, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Hinata se detuvo y volteo atrás para ver que pasaba con ella. Cuando la vio notó como comenzó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos para después acercarse a él.

—_Toma Naruto— _dijo al tiempo que colocaba entre su mano uno de los pequeños chocolates que había preparado —_tal vez no es tan grande como el de Momo-chan…pero por lo menos este año no te quedaras sin chocolate...—_dijo Hinata con una amable sonrisa en sus labios. Naruto se quedo observando el pequeño chocolate y después le sonrió ampliamente y con su mano libre la entrelazó con la de Hinata —_Hinata ¿Te gustaría acompañarme_?— preguntó al tiempo que la jalaba un poco para comenzar a caminar junto a ella.

— ¿_A donde Naruto-kun?— _preguntó ella con un notorio sonrojo

— _¡No lo se!.... solo quiero estar contigo—…._

_Fin_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hola!!!

Este One-shot es mi manera de disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar mis fic, en especial Destinos Cruzados. Pero ya me Salí del tema. Este es el más largo que escrito hasta ahora ^///^ pero lo escribí con mucho gusto XD.

Daros curiosos:

1: Este One-Shot esta basado en un episodio de la serie/anime Ranma ½ creada por Rumiko Takahashi. Por cierto es una de mis series favoritas.

2: Soy adicta al chocolate…^///^

Hasta el próximo Cap!!!

Sayo!!!


End file.
